The Pandorica
by Mayet
Summary: Short 'The Pandorica Opens' AU  The Pandorica was said to contain the most dangerous being in creation... Well, the three of them. Two seperate One-Shots on the same topic. Style differs quite a bit between them. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Pandorica**_

**A/N: I know, I know, you probably thought we were through this... I am an avid Doctor/Rose shipper, deal with it! **

**Summary: **The Pandorica contains the most feared being in all of creation, yeah? Well...ever heard of the Holy Trinity?

**Warning:** if you're extremely religious, stay clear of this!

**Spoilers:** This story is based on the last few scenes of The Pandorica Opens. Spoilers up until there. 

**Chapter 1**

"Plastic Romans. Duplicates. Driven by the Nestene Consciousness, aye? Deep cover. But what for? What are you doing?", the Doctor queried as two of them forcibly led him towards the Pandorica. "What's in there, aye? What's coming out ? You can tell me. Trust me, I am a Doctor."

The foot soldier would not answer, only speaking to state that the "Pandorica is ready". The Doctor did not yet understand; he had not heard it opening, so what could the Duplicate mean. Ready for what? What was hiding in there? What was so important to the Nestene that it would post an entire legion of fake Roman soldiers to wait out here? Was it one of them? Had they been guarding it? No. No, no, no, no, no. If that were it, there wouldn't have been a Cyberman in the Underhenge but the Doctor had already come to the conclusion that it wasn't a Cyberthing in the box, so what was it. What could it possibly be? The most feared being in all the cosmos... and they were walking towards it. They weren't running.

Why weren't they running away from it?

"You have been scanned, assessed, understood. Doctor." In that moment the most terrible voice reached the Doctor's ear, and he turned around to face his mightiest enemy. A Dalek was talking to him. Talking...

Why wasn't he dead yet?

"Scanned?", he replied, the slightest hint of panic in his voice, closing up his wind pipe, "scanned by what, a box?"

But it wasn't the Dalek who answered. Instead a new voice arose by it's side, only a few feet away from the pepper-pot-with-a -fancy-new-paint-job. A flashing light was the harbinger of the Cybermen's appearance.

"Your capacities have been extrapolated."

Then Judoon, Silurans, Sycorax, Zygons, Atraxi and even Sontarans followed. More and more came to see the spectacle.

"The Pandorica is ready," the lead Sontaran announced.

"Ready for what?", the Doctor asked but something told him that he didn't want to know. He had a fairly good idea of what these 'guys' considered to be the most dangerous creature to have ever lived. They were wrong, of course, and at least the Daleks should have known that but nevermind. The Pandorica had been built to contain the worst nightmare of the universe, every universe, and they were all here, all of them.

All the worst nightmares of the universe, and , of course, he himself was their worst nightmare!

"Ready for you!", the lead Dalek's mechanical voice replied. "Ready for the Doctor and his Mistress of Time."

"Miss... what do you mean 'Mistress of Time'? What mistress?", the Doctor demanded, now in full panic mode. He knew. He just felt it. Felt the truth. He knew. The Impossible Truth. They couldn't have, none of them. Not even together.

"The Holy Trinity will be contained for all eternity," the Cyberleader continued.

"Holy... what?" Hadn't they just been talking of two people? Who was this third person?

They couldn't have. They just couldn't. That technology was lost, destroyed in the Time War. Even he had no way of claiming it back.

They couldn't have.

They had.

The front sides of the Pandorica had just slid aside to reveal the Impossible Truth. They had. What had they done? The opened box showed it to contain three seats in it's limited space. Two seats had already been taken, the ones who occupied them held in place by metal bonds placed at strategic points all over their bodies, leaving only the middle seat free for him to be forced on. The plastic duplicates started to drag him further towards the Pandorica again. They seemed to have no difficulties, even though this time the Doctor struggled in earnest. There was no escape, so he tried a different approach. He screamed at them, pleaded with them to let him go, to let him help but they wouldn't listen. They were dead set on believing that he would willingly explode his own TARDIS, the only bit he had left of his home. His Home.

"Please, total event collapse, every sun will supernova, every moment in history... the whole universe will never have existed, please! Listen to me!"

As the Pandorica was sealed, the Doctor continued to plead with them, now joined in by his two inmates who had previously been too stunned to say anything. Still, the horde would not be moved, would not listen to reason, so intent were they on seeing them as the cause of the great danger they were in. It must seem to them like bitter irony; the very people who had thwarted their plans to often, now themselves a threat to all that is good, all that is...

Just all.

The doors slid shut, and still the Doctor screamed.

"Listen to ME!"

His last effort in vain, a moment of silence reigned in their confined space as they kept looking uncertainly from one to the other. The pairs of brown eyes, so similar and yet so different, flitting across the tiny 'room' in search for something they could not put their finger on. So much was said in those few, precious seconds of utter silence: hello; how've you been; good, you; been better; you've changed; no, I haven't, still the same old Doctor, me; still my Doctor?

Of course, the 'conversation' came to an abrupt halt at that question.

"Why does nobody ever listen to me? Do I have a face that nobody listens to, again? And now I'm stuck in the perfect prison. Doesn't let you escape, not even by dying. All of that, just because they wouldn't listen! Why won't they just..."

A huff of frustration and responding eye roll on the Doctors' part led to a big smile on the face of third person, then a chuckle, and then they were laughing like in the old time. Laughing as if nothing had happened, not the Crucible Incident, not bloody Bad Wolf Bay, not Regeneration. Nothing had changed, though nothing was the same.

"Always your Doctor," they whispered together. Not the box she would've expected, but suddenly there is nowhere else she'd rather be even if she's trapped for the rest of time-however long that is considering the universe will never have existed. At least, with the two of them here with her, it's never going to get boring in their little box.

There was a noise, a quiet whirring sound, and suddenly the Pandorica was opening again to reveal a man in Roman clothe, holding the sonic.

"Ah, how come there's the three of you in there?

**End of chapter 1!**

**A/N: Well, this is nice. At least if you are a Doc/Rose shipper like me. Even the Metacrisis is there. Good thing the TARDIS is bigger on the inside. **


	2. Snippets of Change

_**The Pandorica**_

**A/N: I know, I know, you probably thought we were through this... I am an avid Doctor/Rose shipper, deal with it! **

**Summary: **Scenes that might have gone different with Rose there...

**Warning:** Spoilers

**Spoilers:** This chapter is based on The Big Bang. Spoilers up until there.

**Snippets of Change**

The Doctor was examining Amy's body, checking for vitals and/or signs of decay. The universe was speeding up, and with their luck she'd turn into a half-rotten corpse in a matter of minutes. Behind him stood Rory with Rose and his Metacrisis, spouting out questions at awe-inspiring speed.

"Can you do something for her?" Rose asked, and it was her quiet tone that brought him out of his musings.

"She's mostly dead. Not quite..."

"Please, Doctor," Rory pleaded with him, "there has to be something you can do. I... I can't... She can't die here! There must be something..."

He walked a couple of paces away from Plastic Rory.

"Probably if I had the time. Which I don't. Please, Rory, get a little perspective. The entire universe is being unwritten; never existing. Everything, everywhere. Your girlfriend isn't more important that that!", the Doctor taunted, trying to provoke him.

It worked better than he'd hoped for.

"SHE IS TO ME!"

And then, 'bang', he felt his head turn sideways at the infamous Tyler slap.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Amy!" Rory yelled into the empty room before turning to the Doctor again. "Where's she gone?"

"Nowhere. She never existed", the _other_ Doctor answered. "She was never born."

"Neither were Rory or I. Even you, either of you," Rose reminded them.

"Yeah, how come we're still here? Why are we safe?", Amy added.

"We aren't. We're all anomalies," the bow-tie-wearing Doctor started to explain when, suddenly, there was a flash, and suddenly there were two bow-ties in the room.

"Not another one," the human Doctor muttered. "What now?", he added when he noticed that the injured Time Lord was whispering into the other's ear. By all means, they shouldn't even be touching, let alone _talk_, but seeing as it was the end - or rather the never-beginning – of everything, he supposed that it didn't matter.

"We have to hurry," the Doctor simply said as he laid the other one down. Rose rushed to his side.

"Is he... are you..."

"Dead, yeah. But that isn't our real problem now. Come on."

"I'm staying."

"Rose..."

"Don't you 'Rose' me. I don't... I can't believe you're dead, and if you are... how could I leave you?", she asked in an anguished tone. Her eyes were shining with tears when she looked up at them.

"Because there's a Dalek around the corner, and you'd do me no good dying yourself!", the Doctor insisted. She seemed to ponder this for a moment but a look at his limp form had her determination cease to waver.

"I'm staying."

The Doctors exchanged a glance.

"Oh, you stubborn woman. Fine. Rory, John." He snapped his fingers and pointed at her to have her dragged with them. He wasn't about to lose her again.

Especially not needlessly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rule One: The Doctor lies!", River Song announced as she stalked down the stairs and around the corner, seemingly not surprised at not finding the Doctor's lifeless body sprawled across the floor.

Rose's hand twitched, and John inched away from her before she'd decide to use him as a substitute Doctor to slap.

"Rule One Point Five: The Doctor doesn't get away with lying to ME!", she roared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He was already waiting for them in the Pandorica. Judging by his expression, John assumed the Doctor knew he would get himself slapped for that little stunt earlier if he didn't look so damn pathetic and injured. It didn't matter, in the end. The moment Rose and Amy laid eyes on the Doctor's strained, heaving, sweating form, they rushed to mother him.

The Doctor chuckled.

"I'm fine girls, really. Told you, Rose, didn't I? Perfect prison, this one. Can't even escape it by dying. It keeps me alive."

"What for?", Amy demanded. "What are you planning?"

The Doctor turned to her, smiling.

"Would you give us a moment, Amy, please?" His tone was soft but left no room for arguing. Not that Amy was going to. The Doctor was sick, and if he wanted a few minutes with this Rose he seemed to know so well, that was what he was going to get. She resolved to ask him about her later, though.

"What _are_ you planning?"

"I told you: Big Bang II."

"What does that mean? It's got something to to with the TARDIS, yeah?", she questioned again, and the Doctor wished she hadn't. She didn't want to know. Some truths were better left untold.

"He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion. Give it a moment of infinite power, indeed," her human Doctor answered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. This was not good. If he felt the need to do that right now...

"He's...", she turned, "you're coming back, right? Right?" Tears were leaking from her eyes. She knew the answer already.

"The universe will be safe. The cracks will close but I'll be on the wrong side I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered softly to her as she was shaking her head in denial, grasping onto both their hands.

"You can't just leave me again. Not again." She cried in earnest now.

"You won't miss me." He'd said it without wanting to and now she was crying even harder. He laid a hand against her cheek, wiping the tears away. Caressing. "Or maybe you will. Maybe some part of you, deep down, will know something's not right, that someone is missing."

"Let us come with you."

They both turned to the human Doctor in surprise. Apparently it hadn't crossed either of their minds, and the Time Lord was glaring at his Metacrisis for even suggesting such a thing. Now Rose would fight him even more. He turned to her quickly, and told her to forget it. That he'd never let her do that. When she was about to protest, he did some quick thinking and came up with the most stupid idea how to shut her up, ever. He kissed her. His lips were dry and sprung and it wasn't exactly masterful but he felt her pulse quicken and his hearts miss a couple of beats.

"You're coming with me, though, John. So that I can drag you back into existence. Could you get me Amy. I need to talk to her."

"You've got a plan?", the human Doctor queried.

"Of course. I'm the Doctor, after all."

"Well", Rose said, wiping the tears from her face, "if it at least half works like most of your plans, you know where you'll find me."

They looked a little lost.

"Working at Henriks. Try not to blow it up this time." She chuckled. "Oh, and it might help to mention that you can travel in time."

**The End**

**A/N: It wasn't really enough for an entire story, so I decided to give you snippets. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review! :)  
**


End file.
